Positron emission tomography (PET) is recognized as a superior diagnostic imaging technique in a number of important clinical areas. However, it is currently relegated to a research role due to its dependence upon in- hospital cyclotrons for radioisotope production with resultant high cost and potentially unresolvable regulatory issues. Proportional Technologies- Inc. (PTI) proposes to develop a commercially practical and economical 62Zn/62Cu generator for PET radiopharmaceutical production. The versatile chemistry and short 9.7 minute half-life of 62Cu make it a very promising agent for a wide variety of PET procedures. However, the 9.3 hour half- life of the 62Zn parent isotope poses substantial commercial challenges since it requires daily preparation and delivery of the generator. Because PTI has developed and is routinely producing the 178W/178Ta generator system with similar technical issues, it is uniquely equipped to undertake this development. The availability of a 62Zn/62Cu generator compatible with straightforward FDA approval and low cost commercial distribution could elevate the PET technique to the important clinical role it deserves.